No thanks, Dr Roba!
by Melissa Norvell
Summary: COMPLETED This is a cute little fic I wrote about Espa Roba. Espa has fallen sick and his brothers try to take care of him but they seem to be making things worse. Please R & R!
1. Dr Roba earns his bad name

Here is a short, funny little fic I wrote about the Espa Roba brothers, and how they tried to help their sick brother out.  
  
No Thanks, Dr. Roba!  
  
Joey heard that his old friend Espa Roba had fallen sick, so he decided to call Espa Roba from a phone at the place he was staying.  
  
"Hello, oh hi Espa! How ya' feelin'?" Joey asked to see if Espa was doing any better. Espa was talking back to Joey, but his voice sounded weak and congested.  
  
"I'm burning up with a fever and I have a huge headache. " Espa Roba replied.  
  
"Man, it sounds to me like you're really sick Espa." Joey replied to Espa. " A couple of other duelists have came down ill also, it must be a bug that has been going around."  
  
"This is bad, great duelists loose a battle with a tiny little flu bug." Espa told Joey.  
  
"Well, not all of us are sick, those brothers of yours seem to be healthy, up and around! I saw them earlier. " Joey told Espa, with high hopes his brothers would soon cheer him up.  
  
"Brothers?" Espa replied, a little uncertainty in his voice. The truth of the matter was, sometimes Roba's other brothers were really clumsy and things never seemed to get done without him around to run things.  
  
"You hoo! " One of his brothers called, coming in the door, happy eyed and ready to cause Espa some sort of drama.  
  
"Good morning, Espa! Just thought I'd come to see how you were!" He called out to Espa.  
  
"Oh, no..." Espa said faintly, expecting his torture to be at hand.  
  
"I heard you were sick, so here I am!" He said with glee.  
  
Meanwhile, Joey was on the other line. He heard all of the commotion. " Well, I guess it's Espa's turn to get the treatment. The Espa brother's thought they'd be helpful and make me lunch. They ended up totally annihilating my room." Joey said as he looked around at the chaos that was once his room.  
  
Espa was placed in bed and his three brothers began to weave their tangled web. The first of the three brought a bowl of soup to Espa, who was laying in the bed.  
  
"Here is your soup I hope it's hot enough this time." He said.  
  
"This time? What does he mean by that?" Espa asked his youngest brother.  
  
"He made soup several times for Joey. First it was like glue and then it was way too cold." The youngest Espa told him, as he began to put the lollipop he was carrying back into his mouth.  
  
"So I made some mistakes but I think trying counts. Anyway, it should be just right this time. Here!" He said as he sat the bowl before Espa.  
  
"Gee.." Espa said, with very little enthusiasm, " You shouldn't have.." * I hope I don't regret this!* Espa thought as he took a mouth full of soup. Suddenly, Espa let out a loud yell, as if he were breathing fire and the very flames seemed to shoot out of his mouth. Espa began to heave and breathe hard.  
  
"Oh, brother! Are you ok?" The Roba said as he went to aid his older brother.  
  
The youngest brother takes the lollipop out of his mouth to taste the soup and he nearly chokes. " Ugh! It's way too spicy!" He exclaimed with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Maybe you can eat it with ice water? I just want to help! Oh, please give me a chance!" the Roba pleaded his brother, as if he were pleading Mokuba to keep him in the duel at Battle City.  
  
" I really don't know if we can survive a chance." The youngest Roba said quietly to himself.  
  
"Please," Espa said, looking rather ill. " I just want to sleep now."  
  
"You need rest!" He said happily. " Ok! Just let me get this hot soup out of your way!"  
  
The Roba brother tries to take the soup away, but it slipped out of his hands and dumped all over Espa. Both of the Robas let out a scream as the hot soup poured all over Espa and all over his bed.  
  
"He's a disaster!" The youngest Roba told his older brother.  
  
"Espa, let me make you more comfortable." He replied, trying to make up for his slip up. " Let me straighten your bedsheets. " The brother ripped off the sheet to change it and dumped both Espa and the youngest brother right off of the bed, and all of the bed covers down with them.  
  
"Poor Espa..Try not to get too upset with the King of Klutziness, he really does mean well." The younger brother implied.  
  
"He does, does he?" Espa asked, slightly agitated with his response. " With friends like him, who needs competition in Battle City?"  
  
"Ok Espa, your bed is all ready for you!" The clumsy brother replied as the bed looked like new with clean sheets and it was nicely made. " Now you can have your rest!"  
  
Espa climbs into the bed and rolls over to sleep.  
  
"Ah ha!" The klutz said with intrigue as he spied a CD. " I've got this great Sounds of the Sea CD. This will really calm your nerves and help you to relax."  
  
The bumbling brother walked over to the CD player, but it seemed he had no idea of how it worked, since he stared at it with a blank expression.  
  
"Now let's see.." He said, trying to diagnose his problem. " How does this thingymajigger work? Where's the switch?" The Roba brother began trying every switch he could to have it work.  
  
"What does this do? What's this button for? Uh, maybe it's here...Nope, it's gotta be this one. Umm...no...Then it's got to be here! Ah ha! " He exclaimed as he pushed the on button the stereo blasted the loudest Japanese rock music that Espa has ever heard. Espa let out a scream as his eardrums were being pounded on by the monstrosity of the song.  
  
"Hey, that doesn't sound like my sea tape!!" The Roba brother shouted over the loud music as he plugged his ears. He started pushing random buttons and finally the CD player got over loaded and exploded, covering the Roba in black suit. the Roba began to laugh innocently and hold up his CD.  
  
"Wow, it's a good thing my CD is ok! Wow!" He said, looking very guilty but trying to hide it behind his mask of happiness.  
  
* He's trying to kill me! I know he is! * Espa thought to himself, beginning to grow very, very angry.  
  
"GET OUT!" Espa shouts as he boots his brother out and locks the door.  
  
The klutzy brother sat on the ground for a while. " So I made a small mess at Joey's house. I thought I'd have more luck trying to help Espa out. "  
  
"Hey there." Espa's other brother came up to his fallen comrade. "What's up?"  
  
"Espa kicked me out. He's really sick and he needs some help."  
  
"Sure, I'll go in and help Espa. He sounded really sick the other day, no doubt he's gotten worse, and I am just the guy to do it!" He said, looking rather heroic as he put his hand to his chest and knocked on the door.  
  
That is the end of chapter one. Chapter two should be up! ^_^ 


	2. Dr Roba to the Rescue!

Chapter 2: Dr. Roba to the rescue!  
  
Espa found himself at peace, by himself with no one around but his youngest brother who was more interested in his lollipop then bothering him. Espa picked up the phone to call Joey back and apologize for leaving so soon.  
  
"What!?!?! They were at your house too!" Espa exclaimed, hearing about how the Robas tried to fix Joey lunch.  
  
"Just warning ya, Roba. I thought I'd tell ya' to be prepared." Joey said to Espa.  
  
"I'm prepared this time!" Espa said.  
  
"You should just not let them in." Joey said to Espa. " Just lock the doors and save yourself, believe me, yo'd be doing yourself a huge favor."  
  
"Maybe my other brother can help with the smallest and the baby. They're not sick."  
  
Suddenly, the younger Roba screamed.  
  
"My brother just screamed so I have to go and check on him. Bye Joey." Espa says s he hung up the phone and ran into the laundry room where there are suds everywhere and the little Roba falls off his stool. Espa catches him before he falls into the washer and turns the washer off.  
  
"What did I tell you?!" Espa yelled at his younger sibling. " I told you not to help me with the laundry! Now go outside and play, ok?"  
  
"Oh," sighed the younger Roba. " But I wanna help! You just go and rest and I'll do everything myself, ok?"  
  
"As if you can really do laundry. Since when did you become Mr. Helpful?" Espa asked, he was not having a very good day.  
  
"Well, that's not very nice to say, and talk about being useless." The younger Roba snapped back.  
  
"What!?! Me!?!" Espa said, looking rather insulted. " You almost fell into the washer, much less loosing a sheet. Now, can you please keep it down, I have a killer headache."  
  
"If I can't do the laundry, can I make meals instead? Please let me do something! I can do lots!" The little Espa pleaded.  
  
" Ooooh, isn't there someone I can dump him on until I get better?" Espa asked.  
  
"There's me!" Called out the other brother, who was just as clumsy as the previous one.  
  
"How'd you get in? I locked the front door." Espa said.  
  
"I came in the back way." He said with a smile. " Not only can I leap tall balconies in a single bound, but I can take care of my brothers and.....I can nurse you back to perfect health!" He proceeded to say in a heroic voice filled with confidence.  
  
"Oh get out of here," Espa said. " You taking care of the others would be a miracle enough for me."  
  
"Come on Espa!" The brother replied. " Hup...Two...Three...Four..March your but back to bed!"  
  
"But I.." Espa began to say, but it was cut off by his violent coughs.  
  
"What are you waiting for?" The younger Roba asked. "I'll look after everything!"  
  
"But I am ok, really. I am almost over the flu, so you don't have to worry." Espa tried to make an excuse.  
  
"No, you must be very careful or you might catch another cold or worse, you could end up with pneumonia, now back to bed with you!"  
  
"Uhhh...." Espa said with a groggy voice. He knew that it was going to be a long dragging day.  
  
"It wouldn't be the worst thing in the world if he happened to catch it himself." The younger Espa told his brother. " You feelin' all right bro?"  
  
"No," Espa said. " I am feeling tired, sick, and gloomy and I envy you."  
  
"Huh?" Said the youngest, looking rather confused.  
  
"You know what they say, a fool never catches a cold." Espa said with a faint smile.  
  
"Espa!" The little one shouted.  
  
Espa laughs a bit at the face the smaller Roba made. The smaller Roba was called into the next room by his sibling. Finally, Espa had his silence, or so he thought.  
  
Suddenly, the two Robas came in and seemed to be dressed as doctors. Espa made a face of exasperation. He proceeded to stare at them as if they were on drugs.  
  
"Here we are and we will nurse you back to health!" The older of the two demanded.  
  
"Huh?" Espa said, still making the same face as when they first came into the room.  
  
"Hello, how are we feeling today?" he asked. Espa let out a moan.  
  
"Great! Now, hand me the thermometer, if you please?" he said, holding his hand out to the other Roba as he handed him his thermometer.  
  
"Thanks, nurse Roba. Now, let's take your temperature. " He said, sticking the thermometer into Espa's mouth. " There, that should do it!" He said as they waited a few minuets. The timer on the thermometer goes off and the older Roba checks it.  
  
"Goodness grief!" He exclaimed. " Hey, the battery must be broken! Piece of crap!" He said as he began violently slinging the thermometer.  
  
"Whoa!" He yelled as it slipped out of his hand and busted a hole through Espa's window. The other Espa screams as he tried to catch it, but to no avail.  
  
"Well, I made a little...tiny hole in...your window.....but....don't worry...Your temperature....It's not that important anyway!" Said the Roba, trying not to look guilty.  
  
"Uh...Espa.." He said looking at the worn out duelist, who had looked like he had been hit by a semi truck.  
  
" He bungles as much as the last one." Espa said in a very tired voice.  
  
"What these eyes haven't seen." Replied the smaller Roba.  
  
The Roba brother tapes a piece of paper over the window.  
  
"Now I fixed the window so there won't be any wind. Espa, I bet your hungry maybe some hot soup, or tea, or oatmeal?" he suggested.  
  
"No! No! No! No! " Espa yelled as he suggested the items of food. *If he makes something I'm in trouble* Espa thought to himself.  
  
"No? " The Roba asked. "You sure?"  
  
"No! That's ok!" Espa yelled.  
  
" I know! I'll put on some nice music for you!"  
  
"AHHHH!!!" The youngest screamed.  
  
"Boy, your such party poopers! Nobody gives me any credit when I am around!" Roba sighed.  
  
"I want to help!" the youngest said afterwards.  
  
"Oh no!" Espa said, trying to look happy. " Why don't you go see Joey, I am sure he'll have something for you to do!"  
  
"I know, let's clean the house!"  
  
"OK!"  
  
Espa lets out a sigh and lays down into his bed. He hears a scream and some rumbles. The older Roba fell down the stairs.  
  
"I'm such a goofball!" He said, looking happy and putting his hand behind his head.  
  
The two Roba's go to the kitchen. They tried with their hearts to help Espa by cleaning the house while he was bed ridden.  
  
First, they tried to do the dishes, but the oldest Roba dropped some and they smashed to pieces. Then, they tried to vacuum. The younger one ended up being pulled by it and the older one tripped over the cord.  
  
Then they try to set the table and the older Espa drops some flowers in a vase and the vase shatters. They tried to do the laundry, but the younger Espa put the whole box of soap in and the suds were everywhere. The older brother accidentally put bleach in the wash.  
  
"Hey, Stop this crazy thing!" the older Espa shouted. They preceded to try and hang the wash outside, but the wash blew all over the yard because it was windy. They started mopping the floor and the youngest Roba started slipping on it.  
  
"Whoa! I'M SLIPPING!! HELP!!" He said as he slid around on the floor. Espa came into the room.  
  
"Why can't they go away?" Espa asked himself. " Well, looks like I have to go and stop them before they kill themselves."  
  
Espa takes a few steps forward, suddenly everything starts to spin and Espa gets dizzy.  
  
"Why do I feel so dizzy and light headed?..ugh.." Espa said as he stumbled around and fainted on the floor.  
  
"Oh no! Espa!" The other two shouted as they ran to help him.  
  
Espa woke up in bed with a wet towel on his forehead. He woke up to the younger Espa staring at him.  
  
"How do you feel? I was just putting a wet towel on your forehead. I'm really glad you finally woke up, Espa." His sibling said in a kind voice.  
  
Espa looked over at the younger Espa who was asleep in a chair. " You mean you managed to take care of everything by yourself? " Espa asked.  
  
"Yeah, but it's no big deal. The little one helped out quite a bit."  
  
"Hey, why are you so helpful though your so bad at it?" Espa asked.  
  
"Well, I know I am bad at it, but I feel I should take care of my brothers, especially you, Espa Roba."  
  
"So your caring for me because I protect you from bullies at school?" Espa asked.  
  
"No, I just like who you are. Your really mean sometimes, but you make everyone around you feel like their special. Your one of a kind, though we don't know what kind, and I just can't ignore you when you need help." The Roba brother replied.  
  
The younger Roba woke up from the chair and rubbed his eye. He saw the Espa looked rather content and well rested.  
  
"Is your fever almost gone now?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, and thank you for all of your help assisting. You did a very good job!" The older Roba replied happily.  
  
"He did? " Espa asked.  
  
"I liked helping! It was fun! " The youngest said in glee. " Hey, do you think it's time to go and get that medicine now?"  
  
"Well, do you think you'll be all right here by yourself, Espa?" The older asked Espa.  
  
"Oh yeah. I'll be fine." Espa old the two Robas as they got ready to go.  
  
"Ok! Let's go!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Amazing, they actually helped." Espa said to himself.  
  
Finally Espa laid down to sleep and got the rest he so willfully deserved.  
~FIN~  
  
That is the end of my little Fic about Espa Roba. Please give me a nice review, and I want to personally thank all who have read this. 


End file.
